


Existence Altogether Outside of Time

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 12/03/08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Existence Altogether Outside of Time

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 12/03/08

* * *

“I’m very sorry, Captain Harkness.” The words are soft yet solid, like the slap of a velvet-gloved hand. “But he died instantly. He didn’t feel any pain.”

Jack almost snaps, _How would you know?_ But he merely nods, staring off into the distance.

That night there is a weevil and Jack is too slow. The darkness wraps him up and cradles him, chokingly familiar in the panic of trying to breathe without lungs.

It happens again and forever, in every way imaginable, and some not, always with the same result. The stifling caress of obscurity, and he was fooling himself all along; there’s no one else here. No whispers, no reaching, no touch, no body to feel. Just him, forever, extending out and contracting inward all at once.

She falls, crimson blossoming over her chest, and sneers at him. “It can’t be so hard… if _you_ can do it.”

Jack lowers his gun as the color fades from her eyes.

When the planet begins to rot beneath his feet, when he becomes the one left behind, when the whole of the universe is empty and waiting, one grand held breath of restless expectance there is only the nothingness and Jack.

* * *


End file.
